A Christmas Carol
A Christmas Carol is the 36th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot When the overwhelming heat zaps everyone's enthusiasm for Christmas, Lola decides to stage her own version of A Christmas Carol to renew the city's holiday spirit. Meanwhile, Foghorn Leghorn and Daffy set off for the North Pole to set up a giant fan that will blow cold air down to their sweltering town. Quotes *'Lola:' What is wrong with everyone? A little heat and we all just give up on Christmas? Well not me, I'm gonna do something about it. I'm gonna go out there and I'm...uh...I'm gonna...put on a show, a show that captures the true meaning of Christmas. Bugs: Like A Christmas Carol? Lola: 'Oh, I was thinking Cats. *'Daffy: Wait. Or is it that suffocating's the worst way to go? I should probably do a little research. *'Foghorn:' Aaaaaah! I say aaaaaah! *'Mac:' Who's Carol? Lola: Carol? A Christmas Carol? The girl from the title of the play. Bugs: Ecch. Poor Charles Dickens. *'Lola:' (As Carol) Oh, Hambone, it looks like it's just you and me this Christmas. Porky: Oink. Lola: Is that how you're gonna do it? Porky: Oink, oink? Lola: Yeah, you're gonna need to work on that. *'Daffy: '''My sense of adventure has been surpassed by my sense of tiredness and overall out-of-shapedness. *'Daffy: I always knew we'd make it! Except for that one time I laid down in the snow to die, but all the rest of the time I knew we'd make it. Well, not that one time when I tried to kill you so that I could climb inside your carcass for warmth, but then realized how hard it would be to clean out your carcass, so instead, I just laid down for a second time in the snow to die. But every other time I always knew we would make it. *'''Lola: (after everyone falls down the trap door) Ooh, now might be a good time to tell everyone about the trap door I put in. *'Lola:' Okay, A Christmas Carol now just a head's up before you read your scripts. I made a few teeny tiny changes. Bugs: What are you talking about? Lola: '''I rewrote it. '''Bugs: You rewrote a beloved classic? Lola: Come on, who can belove a story, about a mean old guy named Scrooge, who hates Christmas? I'm sorry, but that's not gonna get anyone into the holiday spirit. Cast Notes * The episode shows snowstorms hitting the Los Angeles area, but in real life, there is no snow climate. * This episode shares its title with the classic novel by Charles Dickens. * This episode (including the Merrie Melodie) contains the most characters in the entire series. * This is the third episode in which Elmer Fudd is a news reporter. * According to Yosemite Sam, the Gophers are indistinguishable. * This was the first holiday special. * This was the first episode to be narrated. * This is the sixth time Bugs is seen crossdressing. * Although "Christmas Rules" could be considered a Merrie Melodie, it is not because there is no title card that says Merrie Melodies, and the song is played directly after the events of the episode, and ties into the story. The town is covered in snow and the characters have regained their Christmas spirit. * This episode has the highest amount of views of season 2 so far with 2.013 million viewers. Videos The Looney Tunes Show - Christmas Rules Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:2012 Category:Christmas Specials